It is generally known to mount seats to any of a variety of vehicles. For example, seats may typically be mounted to school buses by bolting the seats directly to the floor of the bus. Alternatively, school bus seats may also be mounted to the bus by bolting one end of the seat to the bus floor and bolting the other end of the seat to the wall of the bus. It is desirable to provide a seat mounting system that distributes the load on any such school bus seat over a greater portion of the school bus floor than that using the conventional direct bolting technique.